


Oath

by Of_Lights_and_Shadows



Series: Whispers of the Force [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Gen, Murasakibara-centric, murasakibara POV, phone typed so many typos expected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 21:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6487306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Lights_and_Shadows/pseuds/Of_Lights_and_Shadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He has given him an oath, swore his life to him.<br/>And the redhead asked him to protect a little, frail boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oath

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this somewhere between sickness and sleepiness. If anyone has any questions, feel free to ask.

The other kids tease him. He's abnormally tall for someone as young as him, with long, clumsy limbs that can still kick you from _Coruscant_ all the way to Uncharted Space.

Today is different than the others, simply because there's someone else coming their way. He tells himself not to bother; they probably want to make fun of him.

"Why are you bothering him?" the newcomer asks, and, caught in surprise, he decides to glance at the stranger.

It was another boy, shorter and much leaner than he was, standing between him and the bullies. Facing only his back, he couldn't tell any of his features, apart from his vibrant, fire red hair and the way he stood there, as if he had to deal with people like them every other day.

"Huh? No way I'm telling you, shrimp!" their apparent leader laughed. "We're just hanging out with our pal!" he claimed which, so far, saved them from further inquiries.

"They're not my friends." Murasakibara mutters, not expecting it to be heard.

He can't see the redhead glaring at them, but he can see his left hand move for seemingly no reason, and speak in a distant tone.

 

**_"You shall not bother him, ever again."_ **

 

"Yeah. Let's go guys. This thing is getting boring already." the head bully replies, eyes unfocused.

The stranger then turns, and Murasakibara finally gets the chance to see the face of what would be either his saviour, or the one who'd ruin him completely.

His hair is messy and almost covers heterochromatic eyes of crimson and gold. He looks intimidating, with that unsmiling, perhaps even uncaring face.

"You're Atsushi, correct?" he asks, and his question sounds more like a demand.

He nods, and the redhead waves him to follow.

 

-//-

 

He later learns that his name is Akashi Seijuro, and that he comes from quite far away. From a different planet, so far away he can't even begin to imagine. He doesn't tell him much about him, instead, he teaches him how to fight.

And leaves him on another planet for a few weeks, before returning.

Shows him something new, and leaves him on another place.

There are days he returns with scars and bruises, but he prompts the taller boy to not bother with them.

It repeats for a while, and Murasakibara can't help but feel proud when he manages to bring down opponents that seem stronger or more experienced than he is.

 

-//-

 

Someone once told him that he should show respect. He didn't bother before, because no one cared about him. But now, there's someone in his life that's important, that deserves respect. Akashi teaches him how to be a _survivor_ , even though his methods are quite extreme.

He tells himself that this is the reason he calls him Aka-chin, now.

 

-//-

 

He decides Aka-chin is weird.

There are times when his left eye is gold and he gets easily irritated. An irritated Aka-chin is a scary one, so he avoids him those days, if he can.

But others, his left eye is the exact same as his right one. Those days, Aka-chin comes to him. They talk, they share stories and, sometimes, he believes he sees a ghost of a smile at his features.

It's that Aka-chin who confines in him, asking for a favour. And whatever it is, he'll see it through. He's the only person he can remember that showed him that he truly cares. So he made a silent vow to offer him his very life, down to the last breath, even if he just as much as he suggested it.

"There's someone I need you to take care for me."

And so, he directs him to a boy living on an orphanage.

His name is Kuroko Tetsuya.

Aka-chin tells him to protect Kuroko, and treat him as a friend.

He doesn't care about the boy, but he wants to do what Aka-chin has asked him to.

 

-//-

 

Kuro-chin is weak. He talks a lot and has big ideas for someone so small and weak. He doesn't understand why he does that, or why Aka-chin thinks that person is important.

But Kuro-chin is good at being sneaky, and he often brings him snacks from the kitchen, or shares his food with him. He always insists that he's full and doesn't need to eat more.

And when the strange old man with the robes appears and asks for Kuro-chin, he's there, at his side, as soon as he realises his presence.

"I want Murasakibara-kun to come, if that's possible."

The man looks thoughtful.

"He's been really helpful to me, and I'm sure he can help in the Temple, as well."

The man smiles and agrees.

And so begins their journey to the Jedi Temple.

 

-//-

 

It's days like this that Murasakibara can't help but wonder where Aka-chin is. Was he still alive? Where was he? What was he doing?

Kuro-chin had made new friends, too and, in all honesty, he's jealous. He has no affinity for the Force, while they'll soon start their Apprenticeship under a Jedi each, and they'll grow to become strong and great Jedi.

And he won't be needed anymore.

 

"I suggest you don't gossip this much during your training, brats." he hears an unfamiliar voice call to their little group, followed by one he thought he had almost completely forgotten.

"Please relax, Nijimura. We're here to guide them, not scare them off."

He doesn't pay attention to the unknown person, and can't bring himself to care. Aka-chin is here. He's alive. A million questions are born in his head that moment: where was he, what was his relationship with Kuro-chin, why did he leave them?

He focuses on his eyes; both of them are red, brighter and clearer than he remembered.

He can speak to this Aka-chin. He can but, as soon as he tries to form the words, Aka-chin glares at him to stop.

 

It's unusual for one to take two Apprentices at the same time, but he claims that it's something that needs to happen.

His Apprentices are Kuro-chin and Mido-chin.

He decides he should still follow Kuro-chin, even though he won't need him for protection anymore.

(This is what he tells himself, at least.)

And he'll get the chance to be close to Aka-chin again.


End file.
